


The Proposal

by TheAmandaAshley



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmandaAshley/pseuds/TheAmandaAshley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana struggles with finding the perfect way to propose to her girlfriend Quinn. SHe seeks help from some of their old high school friends. Magic Happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first piece in a really really long time. Feel free to give your input and suggestions. Hope you enjoy! =)

How many of you have been in a relationship and one day, out of nowhere, you are just looking at them, admiring their beauty and how much you truly love them and how happy and proud you are to call them yours, then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it hits you that ‘this is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.’ You realize so totally and fully that you do not need another single person in the world as long as you have that one person, which you are probably excessively staring at by this point, by your side? Good, I’m glad I’m not the only one.

“San, are you okay? You’re looking at me funny.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry love. I kind of just zoned out a bit.”

“Okay. Weirdo. Come over here and cuddle me.”  
“Yes, Q.”

Quinn was one of my best friends in high school. We had our problems, but who doesn’t in high school, right? I mean, the girl went through hell and back, I went through hell and back, yet through our unfriending and befriending and the fighting and the break ups, all the drama, Q having a baby, me being outted, we somehow managed to get to where we are now. 

College was a hard time for both of us. We both played things off like we knew what we were doing and that all was well in the world, but we stayed in touch and told each other about our troubles, our worries, how things were going. We became each other’s rocks and shoulders to cry on. I prematurely married my high school sweetheart; Q fought with her sexuality for years and ended up with her baby daddy. They were at least smart enough to break up pre marriage. I was proud of her for that one, divorce is a bitch. We hooked up one night at out high school Glee teacher’s bust of a wedding and no matter how much she told me she was completely sold on the fact that she was a, “raging hot lesbian”, she still refused to come-out. You know, looking back, that should have been my sign, right there, that marriage was just an incredibly stupid thing to do.   
Anyway, we finished college, somehow unscathed from our huge life changing events, me divorced and Q fresh out of the closet, and we started hanging out. It was like we never left high school. I finally had my best friend back. Since we were both newly single we decided that we should get our own place in uptown New York and start our lives until we could go our own ways. Yet in the process, we started falling for each other. I fell in love with the way she talked, the way she moved, her voice, the cute little smirk she makes when she is trying to surprise me. I fell in love with her soul. Nothing in my entire life had ever felt so right. Even though it has been almost two years since we stared this adventure, she still gives me butterflies when she hugs me. I get chills up and down my spine when she kisses me; just the sight of her drives me crazy. 

How does one bring up asking their girlfriend about marriage, without giving away the fact that, your mind has somehow managed to do a complete one-eighty in the matter of a half hour? Can you ask, or even bring it up? Maybe I should ask one of our friends. Yep, that’s it. Mental note, call Berry or Gay one and Gay two while Q is at work. Until then, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
